


Paris summer

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, France (Country), Funeral, Paris (City), Paris summer, Rain, Reencuentro, Romance, Songfic, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Luego de dos años de no verse Arturia y Gilgamech vuelven a encontrarse.





	Paris summer

**Author's Note:**

> Paris summer es una canción lanzada en el año de 1972 interpretada por Nancy Sinatra y Lee Hazlewood, a lo largo de los años se le han hecho distintos covers, pero mi favorito sin lugar a dudas es el de The Last Shadows Puppets en colaboración con Alison Mosshart.

El funeral había tenido lugar en París, si bien Kirei no era originario de aquel lugar, había vívido ahí los últimos diez años de su vida y enamorado de ese país, su última voluntad fue ser enterrado en la capital francesa.

Al evento no asistió mucha gente, sólo la escasa familia de Kotomine y algunos viejos conocidos que le llegaron a tener un poco cierto de afecto, la ceremonia fue rápida y el ataúd ya había sido puesto en el hoyo cavado previamente, sólo unos pocos se habían quedado hasta el final observando como poco a poco iban rellenando el hueco con tierra.

Arturia estaba de pie mirando al hombre con pala hacer su trabajo, no había lágrimas en sus ojos ni rastros de haberlas soltado, la rubia vestida de negro permanecía ahí con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo sin mostrarse afligida, ofreciendo solamente un gesto serio y la verdad es que ella no sentía tristeza; había conocido muy poco a Kirei y ese poco no le había agradado mucho. 

Sin embargo, asistió al funeral porque en secreto le agradecía a aquel hombre por cierto acontecimiento que si bien ahora mismo ya no tenía importancia, en su momento movió el mundo de la rubia y le dio la época más feliz de su vida. La mujer estaba pensando que quizá debería haber llevado unas flores cuando sintió a alguien pararse a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto y luego sintió un escalofrío cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía esa presencia y esa voz.

—No pensé que fueras a venir, nunca te simpatizó Kirei —Soltó una voz masculina cuidando su volumen para que sólo la rubia lo escuchara. 

—A ti tampoco —respondió ella con aparente calma sin voltearse a verlo. Tal respuesta divirtió al hombre junto a ella. 

—Cierto, no me agradaba mucho pero me entretenía bastante, además él... 

—Él fue quien nos presentó —completó la rubia con una sonrisa tan ligera que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta al verla, pero Gilgamesh conocía a la perfección a la rubia y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para él y decidió jugar sus cartas.  

—¿Hasta cuando te vas a quedar en París? —preguntó directamente. 

—Mi vuelo a Japón sale mañana en la noche—Le respondió al fin girándose a verlo.  

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella para susurrar en su oído. 

—Te veo mañana en el puente de Villeneuve a las cuatro de la tarde—Le dijo, acarició brevemente su mejilla con sus labios y sin esperar respuesta alguna de la rubia, se alejó caminando tranquilamente.

 

.............

 

El tiempo atmosférico del día posterior al funeral era sombrío, no había rastro de sol, hacía frío y se sentía una humedad en el ambiente que confirmaba el pronóstico de que llovería. 

Aunque Gilgamesh era de hecho una persona puntual, llegó diez minutos después de lo que él mismo había fijado al puente y esto ocurrió indudablemente porque se sentía nervioso. Hacía dos años que no veía a Arturia, no después de haber terminado su noviazgo, hecho del cual se lamentaba profundamente; pero volverla a ver en persona, aunque fuera en una situación lúgubre como un funeral le había dado el impulso para decidirse a entrar de nuevo en la vida de la rubia. Internamente, el rubio le agradecía a Kirei Kotomine por haberlos presentado y luego por años más tarde darles una excusa válida para reencontrarse.

El hombre caminaba lentamente mientras escuchaba el sonido del río bajo el puente, acomodó su bufanda y se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir; si Arturia no se presentaba entonces su respuesta estaba dada y era clara, ella ya no lo aceptaría en su vida de nuevo, pero si ella iba...  

 

.

_Caminando por alguna calle adoquinada,_

_con el sonido del agua cerca de mis pies, la encontré_

_._

 

Gilgamesh vio a la mujer esperando en medio del puente y la felicidad combinada con esperanza y alivio, lo inundaron por completo; recuerdos de sus días de novios vinieron a su cabeza y aceleró el paso para llegar hasta donde ella estaba, ni siquiera la saludó, impulsivamente la aferró en un fuerte abrazo.

 

.

_Cien mil destellos golpearon mi mente,_

_pronto la tuve entre mis brazos_

_._

 

Arturia no dijo palabra alguna, pero correspondió el abrazo tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ese momento, enterró su cara en el cuello del rubio aspirando su aroma, pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo; mojándolos, pero ellos no se movieron de aquel lugar ni rompieron el abrazo.

 

. 

_El amor llegó cayendo del cielo simulando ser lluvia,_

_verano en París_

_._

 

La rubia había llegado puntual y mientras esperaba a que el hombre de ojos rubíes llegara, no podía dejar de pensar en lo miserable que ella era, no tenía sentido engañarse a sí misma, había asistido al funeral de Kirei porque la posibilidad de encontrarse con Gilgamesh era bastante alta y ella deseaba que sucediera, quería volver a ver al único hombre que había amado y aún amaba, pero también se lamentaba... 

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando lo vio a lo lejos, su corazón se aceleró al igual que los pasos del hombre que venía hacia ella.

 

.

_Parada sobre alguna calle adoquinada,_

_c_ _on el sonido del agua cerca de mis pies, él me encontró_

_._

  

La mujer que tenía ambas manos en la espalda, rápidamente deslizó el objeto colocado en su anular izquierdo y lo metió con prisa al bolsillo de su abrigo.

 

.

_Me quite el anillo de bodas,_

_antes de que él me tuviera en sus brazos_

_._

 

La rubia se sentía abatida, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos verdes fueron la prueba de que aunque estaba feliz por encontrarse con Gilgamesh algo más la estaba hiriendo; sin embargo, la lluvia barrió el agua salada de su rostro y no se resistió cuando el hombre buscó sus labios.

 

.   

_Viví mi mentira y soñé lo que él soñaba_

_._

 

La lluvia no duró mucho, el cielo se despejó un poco dejando ver el sol de media tarde y decidieron moverse del puente bajando a la orilla del Sena donde el pasto mojado no les importó en lo más mínimo, el rubio sentado detrás de ella la abrazó y puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza mojada de la mujer mientras ambos miraban el juego de luces que se reflejaba en el río.  

 

_._

_Luego nos tendimos junto al Sena,_

_verano en París_

_._

...

.....

.......

.........

...........

.............

**F**

**I**

**N**

.............

...........

.........

.......

.....

...

.

 

 

** EXTRA **

—Tuve miedo de que no vinieras—confesó el rubio.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —dijo ella con seriedad.

—Lo sé —respondió el hombre provocando que la rubia se girará a verlo con expresión sorprendida. El hombre rió. 

—Kirei no perdió la oportunidad de hacerme saber que te habías casado con quién sabe que fulano, sabes muy bien que ese hombre fue bastante venenoso en vida. 

—Si lo sabes ¿entonces por qué?—cuestionó confusa, pero el rubio no la dejo terminar su pregunta. 

—Por la misma razón que te hizo venir Arturia, porque no me importa —Le dijo seriamente mirando sus verdes esmeraldas que denotaban sorpresa y luego suspiró— cometiste un error que quizá yo haya provocado, pero tiene arreglo —dijo y apretó un poco más sus brazos alrededor de la mujer—, ahora que estamos juntos como siempre debimos estar, no pienso volver a dejarte ir, a menos que vayas a Japón a solicitar tu divorcio y yo te acompañe. 

Arturia sonrió, en un momento estuvo segura de lo que quería hacer y tomó su decisión. 

—Tendré que cambiar la fecha de mi vuelo para que podamos comprar tu boleto —dijo sin disimular su felicidad mientras Gilgamesh volvió a besarla con calma, disfrutando uno de los tantos momentos que de ahora en adelante llenarían su vida juntos.       

 


End file.
